


Omezame

by Dulin



Series: Sleep and Wake Up Arc [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Tsuioku Hen and before the beginning of the main series, Kenshin's life takes a decisive turn as he decides to stop killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omezame

Blood had crusted on the cross-shaped scar, and his left cheek was throbbing dully with it. He took his time washing it carefully, and was surprised at how little blood came out. The second cut was shallower than the first had been, but it hurt more.

Katsura-san had ensured that Tomoe's body was recovered from the mountain house and that she was given a proper funeral. Kenshin didn't attend. He also declined to meet his successor, Shishio Makoto. He focused all of his attention on the fight with the Shinsengumi, and socialized even less than before.

His sword had been cleaned of Tomoe's blood, but he kept it in the scabbard and had another one made. Katsura-san paid for it without being asked, and Kenshin didn't thank him.

****

"Himura!"

"Katsura-san."

Kenshin bowed and the women left the room, taking with them the game of go and the shamisen.

"I was quite surprise that you requested to see me … Is there something on your mind, Himura?"

"I'm leaving."

It was not a question, not even asking for permission, just simple fact. The young man wasn't avoiding his gaze, as frank and honest as ever, but the only thing Katsura could see in his eyes was exhaustion.

"Tokugawa is at our door. His troops are coming down Fushimi and Toba."

"I know. I'll stay until the battle is over, and then I'll go."

"Where?"

Kenshin didn't answer. He was still looking at Katsura straight in the eyes, and the older man was the first to look away.

"I suppose that's only fair."

There was a metallic noise as Kenshin grabbed his sword and put it down between them.

"I'll be giving this back as well. I'm not taking it with me."

"… You're a samurai, Himura. Whether you stay or you go, you'll need a sword to …"

"I'll have one. A new one. One that won't cause pain or hurt people."

Katsura sighed.

"There are days I wish … I had never laid eyes on you that day with Takasugi," he said. "I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"No, you shouldn't have."

The voice was soft, even, as always. The face expressionless and unreadable, the eyes listless.

'I did this,' Katusra thought. 'He had his life in front of him, and I did this to him.'

"I have no right to ask this, but I hope that one day, you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

The silence was only broken by the sound of fabric on tatami as Kenshin got up and slowly walked to the door.

"… There's nothing to forgive, Katsura-san. I could have said no."


End file.
